Kamisama Kiss Issues
by Unikittycake
Summary: Nanami Momozono and her big twin sister Nadeshiko Momozono both lost their house because their father's debt was insane and he did nothing to help keep a roof over their head's. Mikage meets the girls in the park and gives them his home but at a price. They both become god of the region and will be going on some strange adventures together and maybe find love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

I'm still in shock, life couldn't get any harder or worse. Yet life had always manage to show how it can get worse. I had to walk home alone from a long day of school since Nēchan had to run off to her after school job to help keep food on the table. Not even being home for ten minutes I heard a knock at the door, it was the landlord who stood on the doorway holding a eviction notice and a letter from our dad.

"Gone on a journey, don't look for me-Dad"

I was shaking a bit as i stood outside of the cafe Nēchan was working, holding my bags and her's of what i could grab. I shake my head and took a deep breath and walked towards the door of the small cafe.

'Ding, Ding'

The front door of the shop opened and I could see it was her coming out of the shop, my older twin sister. I wasn't quite that ready to tell her why I was outside her work and hadn't thought about how i was gonna tell her. I couldn't even move from my spot on the sidewalk.

"Nami? What are you doing here? why do you hav-"

she couldn't finish as I drop the bags i was holding and run into her and hug her tightly. I was afraid she'd slip away like mom, like dad did.

"Nami?"

"Nechan!"

i cried into her as she just gently hug me close and pat down my hair and just stood there and let me cry. I wailed out everything that went on while she was at work and couldn't control my tears from stopping.

"Oh Nami, I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me" she held me closely and gave my forehead a kiss and continued to comfort me.

Having her beside me was the best remedy i needed after losing everything we had. She pulled me away from her and wiped the remaining tears away from my face. I could see the calm expression on her face as she softly smiled at me, she was truly beautiful.

We had the same eyes and nose, her hair was longer than mine and curled at the bottom, her bangs were similar but softly framed her face gently. Her name fit her perfectly, Nadeshiko Momozono my big sister.

"Come on Nami, let's grab our bags and think of plan okay?" she said with a smile again and wipe away the last tear in my eyes and took off her big coat and draped it over my shoulders.

I nod my head and hold onto her hand tightly as we grab our bags and walk away from her work, we managed to walk to a park where mom had taken us to many times and sat down on a bench. I could see Nēchan had goosebumps on her bare arms but didn't complain about the cold night.

"So the landlord came and evicted us giving you the eviction letter and the note that dad had left as well?" she probed trying to get more detail about what had happened.

"Yeah, dad's gone and said not to look for him, we don't even get to use the house for another night either, and all i could grab was some clothes and our school stuff"

"Did you grab-"

I knew what she was talking about and i smile.

"Of course, it's right in here safe and sound" i said smiling and patting her bag that was by her feet. That held a precious gift she had received when she was little.

"Good, well let's see. I don't know if any cocoon housing is open this late, that i'm sure any of the shelter's near by have a curfew for when we can actually put in time and papers for and probably won't let us in for the night either."

Nēchan sat there thinking for a while trying to come up with a plan for us to be for the night. me on the other hand, the shock wore off and i felt like a fire was light from within me and all i could feel was anger and pure rage. I stood up from the bench and screamed.

"That stinking old man! How could he have done this to us!"

"Nami, we'll figure something out, i know i'm not happy about him either but right now we need to think of-"

"Someone help!"

We both stop talking as we heard someone calling out for help. looking around the park we hear a dog barking not too far from where we sat, in a tree was a man who was holding onto for life as the dog below barks at him.

"Please you gotta help me! can you please get that dog out of here?"

Nēchan stood up and had walk over to where the dog and the man were and shooed the barking dog away, it trotted off away and the man looked relieved before jumping down from the tree with a 'thud'

He sighed before standing up.

"You're a lifesaver, thank you. I had just come back to this town in a while and that dog came out of nowhere and started barking at me"

"So you must be afraid of dogs?" I asked as i walked closer and stood beside my sister

"Kinda, yeah. I guess the people around here don't feel welcoming towards me"

Nadeshiko tilted her head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you both local's as well?"

"Um, yes" i said as i gripped my sister's arm and she continued to speak.

"Well, sort of at the moment we're looking for a place to live at the moment" the thought of us not having a home anymore ripped a new scar in me and everything came flooding out of my mouth.

Nēchan just pulled me in a hug and rubbed my back.

We some how manage to make it back to the bench and sat down while my mouth ran a hundred miles an hour with everything that just happened.

"Wow, your father was in some serious debt, i'm sure you hate him intensely for running away like that" he seemed to sob a little on our behalf but neither one of us gave an actual answer to him.

"Well, i'm embarrassed to admit it but i've abandon my home as well" it struck a note with us as we both listen to him.

'Why would you abandon a place that makes you smile and feel safe?' i wonder.

"It's been decades since then, there is no telling as to how everyone is doing. Tomoe is bound to jump kick me if i show my face" he went on

'Tomoe? is that his wife?' i continue to ponder

the sound of the train that was going by was the only other sound besides the crickets that echoed in the night.

"But you still have a home you can go back to" my sister spoke up and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. i could tell she gave him a smile that was only given when she knew we needed reassurance.

"It sounds amazing, we don't even have that or any other family we can go home to. But my sister and I still try to figure things out for ourselves." i laughed and sis giggled a bit. we're both strong headed and do our best to keep our heads above water. Even if the water is over our heads we still try.

"I can give you my home, i don't mind"

"Huh" i stare at him as he stands up and turns to both of us.

"The house shouldn't be left unattended forever, and if you both were there i wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. Most importantly" he turned to Nēchan and brushed back her bangs and kissed her forehead, and did the same to mine.

"You're both more worthy of that house then i am" Sis seemed to be stunned by the gesture he just did.

"Here, try going to the house i mapped out for you. If you tell them that Mikage sent you, they'll be sure to welcome you. you'll be their new ladies and mistresses" he walked off away from us and then was gone before we could blink.

"Nēchan look at the map she was handed and then to me.

"Their what?"

"I believe he said their Lady and mistress?"

she raised her eyebrows before looking down at the hand drawn map in her hands, she sighed but started to smile once again.

"Let's go Nami, we might as well go take a look and go from there okay?" she said with a smile and stood up carrying our bags and the map and started to walk away.

"We don't have anywhere else to go, might as well"

* * *

We follow the directions carefully, thankfully Nadeshiko had a great sense of direction and soon arrive at a small shrine after a long flight of steps. The tori gate looked damage and was chipping away slowly, the shrine in front of us looks like it was standing on its last legs the property alone was in poor shape. The chōzuya was empty and looked like it became a home for spider's.

We stare at the poor building in silence before speaking up obviously irritated.

"We got played" we both said in perfect unison Nēchan and I turned around as i started to shout

"I swear we can never trust another adult again!"

"Lord Mikage!"

I stop in my tracks and Nēchan did to, She put herself as a barrier in front of me for whatever we heard together.

"Welcome back home lord Mikage"

There was a sudden flash of light and warmth and we both turned around and see flames dancing. I felt a chill run up my spine and grabbed a hold of Nēchan and ran backwards.

"Ghost!" i felt my the back of my heel hit something and soon we both gasp and stumble into a room of some kind. the flames outside glowed and spread its heat in the late night.

Nēchan groaned as she sat up and pushed the bags off her and sat up rubbing her head.

"Nami you okay? you startled me when-"

"Indeed it is you"

Nēchan stop speaking and jumped up and stood in front of me as we saw a silhouette of a shadow behind us. I gasp and hold on to the back of her shirt as i slowly stand up. Her arms were spread behind her ready to tell me to run if need be.

"Where have you been? i've waited some time for your return. twenty years feels like an absolute eternity to me, how about you?"

I gasp as the the back of the head turn to face us and there stood a man taller then my sister and I dressed in a traditional clothing and had fox ears and a tail, he looked mad.

"Die you fiend!" he ran over to us and had his hands over our heads screaming at both of us.

I started to scream and felt Nēchan jump and scream as I did before she push me away from her as the man stood in front of Nēchan screaming at us. It went suddenly went quiet as all I heard was a sound of something being hit.

The man stood before her staring at her for a while and raised a hand up to his face as he felt his cheek which i could faintly see had been hit.

"Well you're **_definitely_** not Mikage"

I moved back over by sis as she stepped away slowly, fist still tight and ready to throw another hit.

two red flames appeared and turned into small children with strange mask on.

"What impossible"

"I do believe Mikage has never hit me in the face before, usually it's just a fan or yelling at me" said the man as his ears twitch.

One of the children floated over to Nēchan and myself before they gently move our bangs out away from our forehead, i see a glow eliminating.

"Master Tomoe, as you can see the mark of the land god is here on the foreheadexactly where is should be, we also have the mark of the Flora god as well"

the other one floated near by and pointed at Nēchan as well.

"And i sense Master Mikage spiritual energy"

Nēchan looked at me before turning her attention back to the man that stood before her.

"And yet, that does not make them him"

he sounded very disappointed but sat down on the floor and glared at me and Nēchan before speaking again.

"Now then women, tell me who are you?"

slowly everything began to sink in and i felt my mouth fly open once more.

"Supernatural things are everywhere! we're in a yokai shrine! Nēchan!" i felt my sis jump at my abrupt shouting but patted my head, turning her attention back to the spirit's that gave us a scare. Well, more of me a scare.

"This is my little twin sister, Nanami Momozono, I am Nadeshiko Momozono. We met someone by whom you call Mikage? He gave us directions to here and said we can stay" Nadeshiko was very calm and polite about the whole situation while i couldn't keep my mouth from blurting things out.

Nadeshiko had pulled out the paper that Mikage had given to us and handed it to the spiritual child near her, who then passed it off the the man before us.

"Look master!"

"Yes, this moronic handwriting has to be Mikage's"

Nadeshiko stood up and spoke to the fox and little spirit's.

"He said since we had nowhere else to go we should come and live here"

* * *

 **Nadeshiko's POV**

I stood in front of Nanami and took a silent deep breathe in as i got a better look at the fox yokai in front of me.

His hair was short in an a-line cut and was silver-white, his fox ears and tail appear to match his hair, his eyes were small slits that held deep violet coloring to them, he was dressed in traditional clothing that suited him very well. He held a yellow gold fan to his face that had intricate floral design's.

Even if he did appear irritated with us, more with me then Nanami because she didn't punch him like i did. He was stunning, i felt his angry gaze turn from, staring off at the wall to directly to mine. I heard my sister gasp a little she seemed to be a bit surprised by his stare.

"Just so you know the man you met is the land god of this region, and this shrine is the home of that land god" he continued to fan himself with his arm crossed, not happy about the news that we're asked to come and live here.

"The fact that he sent you both here as a new ladies and mistresses, could only mean he left you both as the land god and Flora god in his place!" there was more fear in that sentence then it appeared to be.

Nanami was being showered by the two smaller spirits with flowers and confetti and in a daze like i was. I felt the confetti land in my hair and flowers petals on my clothes. I shook my head to get them off of me and stared at the fox yokai in front of me.

"Wait hold on!" Nanami shout's

"Sis you really need to keep a track on that mouth of your's" i thought as i turned to face my little sister.

"You said we're Land god's and Flora god's right? We're just normal high school students Nanami and Nadeshiko Momozono, How and why did we become gods?"

It honestly didn't cross my mind on how we became god's of the region within the last two hours, i thought about it while bringing my thumb to my lips and biting it a little thinking about how. I small memory of Mikage kiss our foreheads came to mind.

'Is that how we became gods? A simple kiss on the forehead?' i thought some more before the voice of the fox broke through my thoughts.

"You call these gods?"

I turned my attention to Tomoe, who the spirits referred to, as he was very close and personal in my space, gripping my chin gently but making me look up at him as his face was close enough for me to feel his breath on my lips.

"What could these two pathetic looking things like them can do? At most they could weed the yard or count the money offerings. Unacceptable!" he shouts in my face and try to appear bigger than me than he already was.

"But these ladies-"

"Were referred by lord Mikage himself"

"I could care not throw them out!"

I had enough of his rude attitude and smack his hand away, giving him a hard stare and put my arm in front of Nanami before i spoke up.

"Look i get that you're not happy about us being here, however that does not give you permission to be rude and-"

Unfortunately i was cut off by Nanami whose mouth went off the train tracks again.

"I bet a run down shrine like this doesn't get money offerings! You couldn't pay us to do it!"

I turned to my sister and smacked her up side the head, I was gonna have to have a talk to her about what she says when she's mad.

"Nanami!" I scolded and she became small and quiet and didn't look at me in the eye as she knew i was now mad at her.

I turn back to Tomoe and see him not a bit happier than he was before, but a hint of shock by the insult that flew from my younger siblings mouth.

I could hear the two small spirits trying to talk to Nanami as she ranted 'No' very childish over and over again.

"If you intend to give these **_creatures_** a place here, i shall leave this shrine" Tomoe said coldly as he used a fan as a barrier from us seeing his face.

"Master Tomoe!"

Both little spirits seem upset and torn between having us stay and keeping him from leaving.

"I am Mikage's Familiar, i do not intend to serve anyone else. If you like as a stray dog to step in as my replacement."

"Wait! Don't go!" i shouted at Tomoe who walked away in the darkness of the room and a blue fire consumed him and he was gone.

Once he left the darkness in the room had started to vanish as well and could see how empty and dirty the room was. I turned back to face the little spirits and Nanami and sighed heavily.

"So um, do you two think you can put us up for the night at least? We can make a plan as to what we will do in the morning."

"With pleasure my lady!" they both said in perfect unison.

'Well they seem nice enough to let us stay here and seem more than overjoyed to have us stay here too' I turned my attention to Nanami and sigh as well before putting a smile on my face.

"Nanami, it's been a long day and a even longer night. Let's get some rest and we will figure things out in the morning as well as a small talk in the morning too about what you say. I'm far too tired to talk about it tonight but please at least think about what you say okay?" i said as i patted her head and follow the spirits to a room for us to be in for the evening.

* * *

I awoke with the sound of bird chirping and the bugs in the area buzzing around starting their morning, it was time for me to get up as well. I woke up earlier than Nami did, it wasn't just for school or for making our lunches but was so ask those two little spirits a question.

Thankfully when i had awoken they're at the end of my mat awaiting for me, I smile they seem to be the sweetest little spirits.

"Good Morning Lady goddess of Flora Nadeshiko" they both chime to me in a sweet tone.

"Morning, Before anything else i have a few questions i'm hoping you can answer for me"

I smile back as i sit up right from the bed and lightly brush my fingers through my hair, i sit and talk to them.

"First off, Thank you for putting my sister and I up for the night. I do apologize for my little sister's poor choice of words last night, she'll be having a chat with me later."

"It is no problem at all Lady Nadeshiko, we're both overjoyed to have the land god and the flora god back with us at this shrine." said the smaller spirit that appears to be a girl.

"Second, i would like to know your names and what kind of spirits you both are" I ask calmly as they both float around me with their masks on their faces.

"We're Will o wisps, I am Onikiri and-"

"I am Kotetsu-"

"We're your loyal spirits of the Mikage shrine here to help and serve you and lady Nanami"

"You're both the sweetest little spirit's i have met so far, even with the rude fox Tomoe last night. I bet he's a decent person, when he wants to be that is" i said with a soft smile.

"Okay and my last question is this: As a Flora god here at this shrine can you please tell me my duties here? If my sister and I are to be god's of this shrine i'd like to know some parts of my job."

Kotetsu and Onikiri both looked at me with almost a tearful expression as best as their little mask could make.

I looked over towards the sliding door with the window above, little birds fly off and i see the early morning light peering in slowly.

"I went to bed last night thinking about Nanami's and my situation. The options i had thought of for another housing situation all fall apart. We couldn't be in a cocoon house because they only take up to a certain age. Shelter's require paperwork which is fine, but they have a curfew and they go past usually the time i get off work. We would be kicked out and back on the street's, i can't do that to Nanami."

"Oh lady Nadeshiko!"

"If we're to stay here, i'm going to put the effort into it. I want Nanami to have a stable place she can call home, have meals every day and night in, and sleep without worry. I want the best for my little sister"

I turn my attention back towards Kotetsu and Onikiri who appeared to be crying, they jump in my lap and tell me all about my duties as a god. They also told me that since Tomoe left that me and Nanami are the only one's who can protect the shrine from any danger at this time.

"Oh one last thing if you don't mind, Who and What is Tomoe?"

"Master Tomoe use to be master Mikage's Familiar, he once was a wild fox, but he was brought upon this shrine to serve and protect in replacement over a lion dog"

"That's right, Mikage doesn't like dogs does he"

I smile thanking them for their knowledge and decided to get to work. Onikiri had lead me to the kitchen and found little bit of food that was enough for one person, i decided to make sis breakfast and then get started on cleaning up the temple.

"Kotetsu, Onikiri, will you both please take this to my sister, she needs to eat before she can get up and join me for cleaning the shrine."

"But what about yourself lady Nadeshiko?"

"I'll get some food later for myself and for all of us to have dinner, even for the fox i'll get some for him as well."

Smiling i had grabbed the broom and headed out towards the front of the shrine to sweep up the leaves and clean up the yard.

I started cleaning the hallways with a damp cloth, before i knew it Nanami had ran over to me ready to clean and said she'd take care of it and the hall of worship. She looked a bit panic, i put my hand on her shoulder and smiled at her before she continued to clean.

"Nanami, did you enjoy breakfast?" she looked at me and smiled as big as she could.

"Yeah! It was great! Thank you Nēchan. Did you get a bite to eat as well?" Nanami asked she always cared for me as much as i did her.

"I got plenty to eat, i'll be picking up some more groceries for us later to make lunch and dinner for us okay" i said as i stood up and headed to the yard to go pull weeds.

I slide the back door to the yard open and see a small pond and patches of grass with a bunch of weed's growing around it. Not a single sign of flora plants nearby it was very empty and almost sad.

"Look's like i'll have to find a way to get some flower's here to make it more bright and colorful" i hop down and place the dust pan i brought with me down on the ground and started to work in sections of the yard.

"Well cleaning up a shrine as a price for a place to stay doesn't seem that terrible-ow!" i pull my hand back as i had grabbed a weed with thorns and see i had gotten a small cut on my fingers.

"Well that's not surprising there, good job Nadeshiko"

"So you don't know how to properly weed, what a traject useless girl"

I scowl towards my right but ignore his comment and continue to weed the yard as best as i could. Not going to give him any satisfaction of his words.

"What do you want, i thought you left already"

"You'll never fulfill the duties of a land god or floral god, why don't you two head back home before you're both force to admit defeat"

I can tell he's smiling, it makes me so mad and sick to my stomach. I understand he doesn't want us here but that's still not an excuse to be this rude towards us.

"That's because we don't have a home we can go back to" i said as i continue to pull weed's ignoring the best that i can of his irritation comments that were slowly crawling up my back and getting into my head.

"Thanks to our father's debt's the house was seized and we were kicked out"

I felt a soft breeze and silence, did i actually get him to back off?

'Home.. this is our home now.. I refuse for Nanami and i to be on the streets because of our ungrateful fath-' my thought's were cut off by suddenly being kicked forward and standing up.

"Not my problem" Tomoe said as he vanished once more.

"Hey!" i said as i turned around but only saw the little essence of his fire as he was no longer right there.

I sighed as fighting with a stubborn fox that wasn't even there wasn't going to help me in the slightest. I finish weeding the yard and throw out the weed's and head inside and clean my cut on my finger.

I return back toward the front of the shrine where Kotestu and Onikiri said they'd meet me to talk about my other job. I was dress back in my dark denim skinny jeans, my black cami and had over that a off the shoulder gray long sleeve shirt. I pulled my hair over my shoulders and was braiding it as i walk toward the Haiden (Hall of worship).

I tie my hair off and see Kotetsu and Onikiri talking to Nanami about the other parts of her job. I sat on the floor listening as well. A third voice came to play but i couldn't see anyone else. I turned my attention to outside where i see a elderly woman praying and i can hear her prayer.

"Dear god, i'm here to pray for my daughter, please allow her to give birth to a healthy child"

"That woman, i heard her thought's, did you as well Nēchan?"

"Yes, i did"

I thought about it some more before Kotetsu and Onikiri went on to explain that this is a very important part of the job of a god. We sit in the shrine and listen to wish from the heart of the worshipers.

Kotetsu brought over a stack of booklets and went on to explain that Tomoe had writing down all the wishes in the last twenty years since Mikage had left of those who came to the shrine and prayed. There had been a decrease in followers coming but they still get a couple every now and then.

I grabbed a book and opened it and saw the beautiful handwriting inside, it was lovely, even better than my own handwriting. Looking closely at each wish i notice they each were in great detail.

'For twenty years, he's written down all these hopes and wishes for when his original master would return. He did his job in his place for that long, that's amazing. He may be stubborn and rude but he still does his best to keep the shrine at its best' i thought to myself as i flipped through the books and smiled at each one.

"We've realize we've asked you both to do a lot of work today, normally Tomoe keeps the shrine maintained as best as he can and as you can see we still get some people to come to the shrine."

My mind wonders back to the awful welcoming we got last night and how rude Nanami was which struck a cord in me and i turned towards her and smack her in the head using the book in my hand.

"Ow! Nēchan what was that for!?"

"Nanami, do you remember what you said last night to Tomoe? The chat about that has started now i want you to sit here and listen to me okay. What you said last night was uncalled for and awful, i hope you realize that even i wasn't happy about the welcome we got from Tomoe but he's done more for this shrine in the twenty year span then we have done today. How do you feel about hearing all of this information now after your outburst last night?" i asked as she sat across from me looking down at her hands like a child in trouble.

"You're right, i'm sorry.. I just.. I wasn't thinking at all when i said those words. He was being rude and hurtful to us that what i said came out and saw that it hurt him too. I'm sorry Nēchan ill watch what i say"

Sighing heavily i pat her on the head and smile at her, she may be a little too forward sometimes but that's what makes Nanami her. I pull out a slip of paper from my pocket and hand it to her and the last bit of my paycheck to her as well.

"Why don't you go out to the store and get these things for me for dinner tonight. Go on and get dressed and i'll see you when i get back home soon okay?"

Nanami smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"Of course Nēchan, where are you going?"

"I got a fox to talk to"

I turn my attention to Kotetsu and Onikiri, and smile at them. They must know where he so i can go and talk to him.

"Would you please take me to him, some of the things that were said yesterday weren't entirely true and i'd like to meet with him." i said as i stood up brushing off my knee's.

"Oh, unfortunately-"

"Master Tomoe is gone-

"To the world over yonder"

"What's the "World over Yonder?" anyways i'd really like to speak to him, please won't you take me to him?"

I ask once more, without hesitation they said yes, Nanami was a little scared to go so she was happy that i sent her out shopping for food for tonight's dinner.

Kotetsu and Onikiri lead me towards a dark space in the shrine and seem to walk into the abyss that i could barely see in. as we walked through the darkness i felt the atmosphere around me change it was different than before. I was now in The World Over Yonder.

"Its so different here, so this is what its like"

Kotetsu explained a bit of how it all works to get to World over Yonder as he lead the way with a lantern in his hands, dark places such as well's and even dark areas in grass fields serves as entrance's. Which only humans get lost in when they look too close in the dark.

Not far from where we're walking i saw a tori gate being illuminated by light behind it and as we walked closer i saw buildings with red lanterns light outside each one in row's, fabric signs for 'Sake' and 'Food' were hung outside of some of the buildings others had a sign for 'Yūkaku' which made my face a little red.

"Great, i'm in the redlight district of over yonder. Please let's find that fox and get home soon" i said with a bit of embarrassment as we walked down the path a little more till Onikiri felt Tomoe's presence.

"Master Tomoe!"

"Where are you Master Tomoe?"

They called and shouted as they ran into a building i was hoping i didn't have step foot in, swallowing the uneasy feeling i had walking into a Yūkaku following the will o wisp they stop at a parting as they heard a voice reply back to their calls.

"Be quiet, you're making a scene"

'Please be decent enough and still have clothes on' i thought to myself as i walked down the hall and stood outside the door hidden from view as Kotetsu and Onikiri open the door.

"Master Tomoe?"

"Are you in here?"

I could faintly see through the shōji door's he was sitting on the floor with two geisha's with him. One was sitting beside him, still fully dressed and holding onto his arm and leaning her head against his shoulder looking thrilled but a bit surprised by the will o wisps standing in the doorway.

The other one was pouring what appears to be hot sake also dressed and she didn't even seem fazed that two small spirits had bursted in on them.

Tomoe, he was sitting with a sakazuki in his hands as the sake is being poured, his simple white yukata lazily open at his chest showing a little of his tone torso. I flush a little and shake my head. He had his second layer plum purple yukata hanging off his shoulders and down on the floor.

'This isn't what i was expecting but thankfully they're all still dressed' i thought to myself as i stood outside the door. I didn't want to talk to him while in his current state. I don't know if i'd be able to stay focus.

"You wanted something?" he ask but can obviously tell he was not happy about the interruption.

"Master Toemoe!"

'Oh boy' i thought as the little spirits run in towards Tomoe

"How deplorable! You are a familiar in service to a god!"

"Here you are drinking in the middle of they day hold up in the red light district!"

"Leave me alone"

Onikiri and Kotetsu grab a hold of his arms to drag him out of the room but he sat there shaking his arms up and down to shake them off and still drink's his sake. The two geishas look very displeased by their actions.

"Master Tomoe you must change immediately!"

"And you harlots! Remove yourselves at once!"

'Looks like Nanami isn't the only one with bad choice of words' i thought as i face palm.

"What!"

Both geisha's are now mad and had grabbed both Onikiri and Kotetsu and started to stomp on them.

"Such impertinent will o wisps children!"

"You two should leave!"

"Indeed you should" he spoke without a care in the world

"But you have to come back to the shrine with us!"

"Lady Nadeshiko and Nanami need you to be one of their familiar!"

"Do you not care if the shrine goes to ruin?"

"No, i do not care in the slightest"

Those words stung, that was a place he had called home, that Mikage had called home, Kotetsu and Onikiri called home. Now that Nanami and myself are there he doesn't care anymore.. That disgraceful fox!

"Good riddance if you ask me, i don't have to be a familiar at all. What a tedious job that was. From this day forward i shall idle away each day of my life as i please." he said as he laid down on some pillows with his back turned towards the door and having more sake pour in his cup.

"Master Tomoe!"

"We're here for Lady Nadeshiko"

"She stated she wishes to see you again"

I step out from hiding to be seen and stare at tomoe, i was filled with utter disgust as i looked at him. My hand had balled up in a fist as i stare at him with such a sour expression.

"So she has come over with us"

I saw the jolt in his body as he sat up and spilled his sake he was sipping on and stare at me with anger but a surprised look on his face.

"What!"

"I do regret coming though, you're disgusting and i don't understand how you can just abandon that shrine like it was nothing just because me and my little sister are now making it our home as well. You're so selfish you stupid fox! Goodbye!" i said as i turned sharply from the door and walked down the hall.

I was out the door and walking the way i remember we came from, I couldn't believe that fox! He's throwing a tantrum all because we're now the new god's of the shrine instead of Mikage who gave us a place we can call home. Tomoe is heartless!

I bumped into something soft and fell back on my but, i rubbed my back as i had landed on it hard and looked at what i bumped into and saw three monsters. A cyclops, a racoon mix chicken and a demon with big ears and a jewel in the middle of his forehead.

"Hey there missy"

"We heard about you, you're the new Flora god at the Mikage shrine, there also is a new Land god as well but i don't see them at all.

"I heard Mikage quit being a land god and Flora god and found a replacement but i had no idea that you'd be so-"

"Tasty looking"

I could handle other people my age or a little older in a fight but monster is a whole different thing. I screamed as the three of them lunge towards me.

"I cant resist!"

"Im gonna gobble you up starting with your head!"

I screamed and put my arms up in defence but when nothing came i looked and saw that the three of them were fighting each other off to get the first bite at me.

"Lady Nadeshiko!"

The will o wisp children ran towards me and slowly lifted me up as they ran and carried me away as fast as they could.

"Where do you think you're going!?"

Was all i heard as we got farther and farther in the dark forest.

* * *

once we felt we were far enough from the red light district we all fell to the ground and took a deep breathe. I couldn't believe that i was almost eaten by those three monsters.

"We should be safe since we are this far"

"We hope"

"Lady Nadeshiko please go back to master Tomoe!"

"Why should I? He's made it very clear he doesn't want to come back"

"You must make master Tomoe your familiar at all cost"

"Wrong, Nanami and I will be fine, we're going back to the shrine now" i state as i stood up and start walking off in the dark forest.

"Lady Nadeshiko!-"

"If you seal the contract with master Tomoe-"

"He'll have no choice but to obey your every command"

I sigh and stop in my tracks and turn towards them and got to eye level with the two children,

"What do you mean by that and how does it work?" I ask

"It is one of the powers as a land god and Floral god posses, he has to listen to your command and obey every word of it."

"It does sound good especially to get him to help us out with the shrine, even when he's being rude. What do i have to do to seal the contract with him then?"

"It's quite simple my lady"

"You must take him-"

"And kiss him right on the mouth"

I blinked once, twice, three times. I stood up and kept walking and hide behind a tree as they continue to chat about how he'd be my familiar forever.

'I think Nanami and I will be just fine without that fox!' i thought to myself as i felt my heart leap a bit but my stomach turn at the thought of how the sealing on contract works.

I started to take off running in the dark forest.

"I'm going back home to Nanami and as fast as i can go!" i yelled till a voice broke through my own and i stop to see a elderly woman on the ground and looks to be carrying a heavy item on her back.

"Excuse me miss? Would you mind helping out an old lady?" I sigh and look around before i heard my name being called and decided to help her and get home as fast as i can be for the will o wisp children tell me something even more ridiculous.

I helped her up and started to carry her on my back and started jogging through the forest, so thankful i wore my tennis shoes for this strange trip in the world over Yonder forest.

"I trip back there and just couldn't get up!" the elderly lady said softly

"Sure thing, where do you live mam? "

"Lady Nadeshiko!"

"Lady Nadeshiko where are you?"

I heard my name being called over and over again as i carried the woman trying to find her home.

"Um ma'm is this the way to your home?"

I heard her laugh before i realize that was going on

"Yes, its right here!" i turned my head and saw she became a monster hag with a knife held above her head ready to strike down on me. I screamed as i dropped her and felt the knife slice through my top shirt leaving a very deep plunge v cut in front showing my black cami underneath.

"Lady Nadeshiko!" the will o wisp children had kicked the hag off my back who was thrown a few yards ahead of me.

"Lady Nadeshiko!"

"Are you hurt?"

"No just-Ahh!" i yelled as i picked up the kids and started running the opposite direction since the hag witch had gotten to her feet and started running towards me.

"Get back here! If i eat the heart of the floral god i'll live and become beautiful for another thousand years!" she shouts as i keep running.

I felt a weird spider web come over us but only Kotetsu was being dragged away.

"Kotetsu!" i yelled but Onikiri said he'd be fine and to just keep running.

"Lady Nadeshiko! Kotetsu has ran off to get master Tomoe! When he comes seal the contract to make him your familiar!"

"No way! Absolutely not!" i yelled as i kept running seeing the hag running and catching up slowly.

"Lady Nadeshiko please use these!"

"What are they!?"

"They're white talismans! They're magical paper write on them and attach them to the thing you wish to transform or change!"

"That's great!" i grabbed them as i ran and did the best i could to write decently and attached a strip of paper to Onikiris mask with the words of

'Giant god warrior'

"Become a god soldier!"

But nothing happened.

"Um, Lady Nadeshiko, the power of the talismans can not surpass the power of your own ability"

"Why didn't you say that first!" i was now down to two talismans and wrote down on one of them quickly before i felt webbing go over my head. I attached it to a log and ducked out of the way and kept running off in the dark.

"Crap i only have one left!"

i shout and as i said it i wrote down on the last paper and let it fly off and kept running with Onikiri beside me as we ran for our lives. Onikiri found a large tree and we started to climb up it. We got high enough out of reach before the hag spotted us before she started to climb the tree as well.

"Damn she's fast!" I felt her hand grab a hold of my ankle and pull on me to drag me down as i held tightly to a branch.

"You seem to be having a tough time there"

I look over at the branch i'm next to and see Tomoe and Kotetsu standing at the end looking at me.

'He really came'

"I heard you were in a tight spot so i rushed over immediately"

'He's not a bad guy after all'

It was short lived to think he was sweet.

"I wanted to watch the show" a smirk on his lips and holding a cup of sake.

"Jerk!" i yelled as i shook my foot as hard as i could before i brought it up and kicked down at her hitting her in the face, she fell to the ground below but caught a branch to make her way back up to me.

I pulled myself up on the branch a little and caught my breathe, Tomoe had scooted closer to me and was looking amused by his new found entertainment.

"You want some help Nadeshioko? Oh i imagine you must"

'Great now he's taunting me! That fox!' i grunt at him but he only continues to taunt me.

"If you cry "Please forgive this foolish girl oh great Tomoe' i might be inclined to give you some assistance" he said as he points his finger and long nails at my face.

'How dare he!'

"No, like hell if i'd ask you for help!" my hand slipped from its grasp and i fell one branch below where he sat. he look surprised that i slipped and caught myself or by the fact i refused to say such things for his help.

"Lady Nadeshiko!"

"Just say it! Please forgive"

"No way!"

"This foolish girl"

"No way!"

"Oh great Tomoe!"

"NO WAY!" I shout loudly that the tree nearly shook.

"You only have to say that one line"

"And master Tomoe will help you! Correct Master Tomoe?"

"Oh, yes, indeed so, just say that line and ill help you" he looked away from the will o wisp children and from me and held his fan up. He was **_lying_** , i felt my anger finally reach a boiling point with him.

"Just say the line Lady Nadeshiko!"

"No!"

"Lady Nadeshiko just say it!"

"No!"

"LADY NADESHIKO!"

"I WON'T SAY IT! I RATHER DIE THAN BOW TO HIM!"

I felt my anger give me a boost of energy, i pulled myself up and manage to grab ahold of his ankle. Yanking him down from his branch to me as we both started to fall from the great tall tree. We pass the hag and i felt something pull my braid out and my long hair flow up around me loosely.

"You stupid girl! All you had to say to live was one silly line! Now you're gonna die because of your foolish pride"

I swallowed hard as this was the only chance i had to survive, to get back home to Nanami. I didn't want to die and leave her alone, I wouldn't allow myself to do that to her.

I look up at Tomoe who's still falling with me, grabbing a hold of his kimono collar and pull him close to my face. I placed my hands on both of his cheeks and closed my eyes as i put my lips against his.

I felt his soft velvet lips become tense against mine but i knew that sealing the contract was the only way for me to get home safely and see Nanami again.

I broke apart and saw the shocked expression on his face.

"Alright Tomoe, Help me right now you Jerk!" i yelled as i started to fall faster than him. A blinding but binding golden light had appeared and wrapped around his wrist and the sound of something clicking had rang in my ears through the fall.

"Curse you!" i heard him yell as he dove faster after me and caught up to me. I felt his arms go around my back and under my knees, i wrap my arms around his neck and close my eyes hoping that i'm actually being saved and not going to die by the fall. I felt light as a feather and he held me tightly as we floated down softly to the ground.

I open my left eye and then my right and see we're on the ground safely and i see my face is really close to Tomoe's as he glares at me, i look away and drop my arms from his neck and he set me down softly and safely.

Of course i wasn't surprised when he looked very displeased by now being bound to me as my familiar. My hair was such a mess it sprawled out everywhere, i pulled out a spare hair tie i had in my pocket and pulled it into a ponytail for the time being.

"What the hell! Get away from my prey!" the hag yelled from up in the tree still.

Tomoe looked very angry and lifted his hand up and had fire consume his hand.

"Get down here, you putrid hag!" he threw the fire at her and struck and she fell to the ground and was bound by rope. Kotetsu and Onikiri ran over to me and hugged me. They both started to congratulate me with becoming a honest lady of the shrine and Goddess of the Floral.

I look over at Tomoe and he's kicking the hag and blaming her for becoming a familiar again. I sigh and stand up.

"Tomoe"

"What?!" he turned sharply towards me and glares at me. Ignoring it i spoke on.

"You came for me, thank you"

He continue to just stare at me but i went on.

"Let's go home, all of us" i said with a smile.

He didn't acknowledge what i said but seem to have started walking to lead us back home, Once we passed out from the world over Yonder i saw Nanami was just getting back from the store with groceries in her hands.

"Nēchan I'm back, Oh I see you brought back Tomoe. How was the trip"

"That's a story for another day Nami, let me get dinner started why don't you go take a bath okay?" i said with a big smile on my face and she handed off the grocery bags to me as i walked towards the kitchen. Kotetsu followed me and Onikiri took Nanami to the bath. Tomoe as irritated as he was followed me into the kitchen and seemed content by leaning against the door frame while i had started to prep dinner.

"You can either stand there and gripe about everything that happened or help me finish making dinner so we can all go to bed and put this day behind us" i saida s i was cutting the shiitake mushrooms.

A exasperated sigh slipped from his mouth and he soon was right next to me helping me finish the hot pot.

"I'll take over from here, why don't you go get yourself cleaned up as well and i'll have dinner ready when you're out" he took the knife from my hands, setting it down on the counter before gently pushing me out the door towards the bath house.

"But"

"Go get clean" he then shut the door on my face and i sighed and had Kotetsu lead me to the bath house. Where I proceed to join Nanami in getting cleaned up and ready for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up early the next morning, as I stretch my arms and back from my bed i notice that my bedroom was now different. It wasn't as empty as it was the night before, i notice that my bed had what felt like a tent over my space and a roll up door flap. I move to get up out of bed and once i'm out and stand up i see that the room now had a small table with a single orchid blooming in a little pot, a small but simple tv with what looks like a entertainment system very basic, a dresser and closet and a cuby where i can place my school shoes and bags along with my work clothes.

There was a plum purple rug beneath the table and a sitting cushion in a lighter colors of violet beside it, Little paper lanterns were decorated nicely around the room to keep it lite during the evening. As i looked around the room i notice that my gift was sitting very nicely on top of the dresser.

I smile sweetly as what was once a beat up plush fox was now pristine and clean, i couldn't remember who gave it to me but it was a nice gift and i always cherished it.

"Good morning Lady Nadeshiko"

I jumped at the voice of Kotetsu and Onikiri, i look to my left and see them kneeling at my feet. I sigh and smile at them.

"Good morning Kotetsu, Onikiri, What happened to the room? It was way empty last night how is it so, nice?" I ask as i continue to look around the room a bit more and notice other things in the room. The dresser and closet had carved and painted orchids and there was a small mirror sitting on the dresser next to my fox plush.

'It's very clean too, it's doesn't even look like it was a rat hole the last time i saw it.'

"In order to make your environment more liveable-"

"Master Tomoe prepared all these thing's for you"

"Okay, but why? He didn't have to do all of this"

"Because you made Master Tomoe your familiar yesterday remember"

'That's right I did… Oh!'

I felt my face get hot as i remembering that i kissed him to be my familiar. I brought my fingers to my lips and could still feel the touch of his lips press softly against mine. I took a deep breath in and exhaled out as i tried to get my face to stop blushing at my actions yesterday.

"It is the duty of the familiar to look after the god"

"And where is he now?" i ask leaning down to their eye level.

"If that is indeed master Tomoe-"

"He's been beside you for quit sometime"

I turn to my right and see a very life drained Tomoe sitting by my bed chamber. He was dressed in a green kimono with a red one peeking underneath it. I swallow the lump in my throat as i could barely look at him in the eye, still thinking about the contract that was formed. I could feel the raging aura around him.

He was very displeased that i forced him to be my familiar, He turned his head to me and i suddenly see something i didn't see before he was smiling. I knew it was fake but he was at least trying to appear like he was fine.

"Well good morning, Nadeshiko"

'I'm sure i'll hear about his complaints soon enough, for now we can attempt to be decent to one another.'

"Your bedchamber was in a state of neglect, so i took the liberty of seeking your accommodations while you slept. I have prepared everything you can imagine"

He turned to face his whole body at me as he continue to speak to me, still smiling. It was like the raging aura around him had just been my imagination but i could still feel the tension in the air between him and I.

"Though it was against my will starting today I am your familiar. I, Tomoe shall obey your orders without hesitation regardless of what they may be. If you need anything in the future i humble ask that you come directly to me with those needs." he said all with a bit of a scowl but a smile on his face nonetheless.

I blink and decided to clear the air so at least we both know where we stand. I took a seat on the floor sitting like him and stared at him straight in the eyes for the longest time.

"Is there something you need Lady Nadeshiko?" he still had that big fake smile on his face.

"Yes, my first order is this: Let me know how you really feel. I want to air to be clear so there isn't tension over this anymore. I know you're not happy about being a familiar again but guess what, it's done and over with and you're gonna help me from here on out."

"Oh is that all?"

"Tomoe, speak"

"I'm seething, Seething with pure **rage**!" he shouts as he stands up above me with his aura surrounding him once again. I sat there internally shaking but stood my ground and appeared to be as calm as i can be while he let it all out.

"The humiliation of having me to serve a little girl like you! the wretchedness kept me from sleeping at all last night!" he soon composed himself once again and spoke softer.

"But it can not be helped, but it has come to this. I shall help you become a living god worth of _**me**_ "

'He really needs to stop this superiority complex he has going on' i sigh and stand up as well.

"I'm glad you got that out, but you need to stop being high and mighty with me and treating my sister and I like we're idiots. I agree that there are things we don't know about being god's or of other yokai but we're at least trying." i said as i gave a stern look to him.

"I'll be happy to train to be a better god, but you need to change your attitude with me. Now, i'm going to get dressed and start making breakfast and then cleaning the shrine. You can either join me in the work or go wake my sister. Your choice." i said as i walked over to the dresser and was looking through my clothes.

I put my school uniform aside and pulled out denim capri pants, a simple white t-shirt and grab my black scrunchie that was falling apart. I turned my head and saw that Tomoe and the will o wisp were gone. So I peacefully change into my clothes and walk toward the kitchen to get the day started.

I had made breakfast for everyone and made a lunch for Nanami, i didn't have much food left to make myself one, i decided i'd just either get lunch at work or wait till i can get more food for everyone. I know i shouldn't be starving myself but i wanted to make sure Nanami had lunch for school so she didn't get teased or picked on.

As i tasted the stew i thought about how training as a god would go and what it would be like, i felt like my mind had wonder from god training to how life flipped a switch on Nami and myself, one night we're homeless and about to sleep in the park and the next we're given a home and become god's of the Land and Flora.

I set down and small saucer and continue to cook breakfast but was so deep in thought that i didn't hear my name being called over and over again. I was staring out the window as i was stirring the stew.

'Mom, how do you think of your little girls now? Because of dad we became homeless and because of a very generous man he gave us his home and made us god's. What do you-'

"Nadeshiko!"

I jumped and dropped the ladle in the stew and had it splash up on my hand and shirt, the burn on my hand made me jump.

"Ow!"

I quickly turned on the sink and put it under cool water, i looked over my shoulder and see Tomoe very close as he grabs my hand and looks at it.

"You're so helpless"

"You startled me, and i'm not helpless" i said as i took my hand back and check the damage, it was only a little red but nothing serious.

"I was calling you but your mind seemed to be else where" Tomoe said as he crossed his arms and looked at me.

'Yeah i tend to get deep in my thought, it was nothing. Seem's you needed me for something?" I ask as i finish serving breakfast on trays and grab two trays and turn to Tomoe.

"Will you please get the remaining three?" I ask as i walk around him and head towards my sister's room. Tomoe grabs the trays and follow behind me.

"I came looking for you to test your divine power, i wish to see how strong your's is compared to Nanami. She couldn't turn water into sake" he grunts a little.

Rolling my eyes as we appear at the room of my sister i slide the door open with my foot.

"Nami, breakfast"

She looked away from the Tv and smile at me, she stood up and grab a tray from my hands and sets it on the table.

"Onikiri, Kotetsu I made breakfast" I call out. They appear before me and took a seat beside Nanami and started to eat. I sat down next to Nanami and looked at Tomoe who still standing with a tray in his hands.

"You gonna stand there and eat or you going to sit down and join us?" i asks as i stare at him.

"You didn't need to make food for me i should be the one making all the meals."

"You're complaining that you have a extra set of hands to help you do some work?" i ask with slight irritation but i wasn't wanting an argument or a fight this morning, thankfully neither did he.

He grunts and takes a seat beside me and starts to eat as well, he took a bite and seemed a bit surprised but didn't say anything as we kept eating. I decided to break the tension with a question.

"So you wanted to see my divine power, how does one get divine power and how does one use it?" I ask as i ate some rice.

'Needs more flavor, i'll have to get more seasonings for lunches and dinners that are soon to come.' i turned my attention to Tomoe and he seemed to be staring at me.

"Your power is called Divine power, the easiest way to increase it is by listening to prayers or wishes and making them happen"

I sipped on my soup and asked more questions, i've learned that there are no dumb questions or answers. The more you ask the more you know and understand.

"Okay and how? Do you have an example?"

"We can look at Mikage, he is the god of matchmaking, he receives loads of love sick prayer's" I went back to eating my food and thought some more.

'So this is a matchmaking shrine" i blush a little at the thought but kept thinking as i sipped on my soup.

'In order for me to grow my divine power, i need to listen to prayers and make it happen. Hmm i wonder'

"So I know that we can use white talismans but how do we try using it without the talismans?"

Tomoe looked at me for a moment before he turned his attention back to the food on his tray which was nearly gone, took a bite of rice before answering my question.

"You would need to focus on the task that you're wanting to use your power on, focus it towards your hands if you're wanting to touch something to change it. Or like you're throwing something or rolling something off your hands." he states as he sets down his empty bowl.

"I'd like to take the same test that Nanami took this morning, if that's okay."

Tomoe move his hand in the air and a small barrel of water appeared next to me, Kotetsu gave me a white talisman to use.

"Try turning this water into sake, Nanami used a white talisman when she did her test"

He sounded unimpressed like i might be in the same boat as Nanami on god level. I closed my eyes and focused my energy on the talisman as i started to write on it. I could feel energy slowly slipping off my hands onto the paper and into the ink. Almost like liquid slowly dripping off my finger tips.

I place it on the water and as i open my eyes i notice a difference in the liquid, it was faint but almost a ripple of a gloss had spread over the water.

'Did i change it?' i thought to myself.

"I'll be happy to taste it" Kotetsu said as he dunk a small cup in is and started to drink it.

'They can eat and drink through their mask? Interesting' I was thinking about what was behind their mask that i didn't see the tears falling from Onikiri and Kotetsu eyes.

"Lady Nadeshiko! You did it!"

"Huh? I did?"

Tomoe took a sip from the cup and his expression changed from bored to impressed. He looked at me and i could tell he was questioning on how i could when my sister couldn't.

"Wow Nēchan! That's amazing! How could you do it and i couldn't" Nanami look at me for a answer but i just smiled and wink at her.

"Something he said made me believe i could do it, but that's a secret just for me" i said as i brought a finger to my lips. She pouts at me and finishes her breakfast before she turns on the Tv.

I stand up and grab the empty trays and head back to the kitchen to clean them, halfway to the kitchen the trays are taken out of my hands and tomoe walks down the hall to clean the dirty dishes.

"Thank you, but i can clean them."

"Worry not, as your familiar it is my duty to serve you and help take care of the shrine it is-"

"The duty of the familiar to look after the god, i know and understand that. I won't get in the way of that but i will not just sit around while you do everything"

I reply as we both walked into the kitchen, he sets down the dirty dishes in the sink and turns on the water.

"Why do you care?" he asks me with his back still turned.

"Because no one should be left with a burden by themselves" i said as i looked down at my feet, the memories of what mom went through slowly played in my head and then fast forward to when she had passed and I stepped up to help care for Nanami when Dad was always gone.

I shook my head a little and decided to go sweep the front of the shrine to help clear my thoughts some more.

"I'll be outside in front of the shrine sweeping if you need me" i said softly just barely a whisper and i walked out of the kitchen sliding the door behind me closed.

Sighing i head towards the front and grab a broom on the way to keep the pathway clean, as I sweep i can hear the bird around softly tweeting their calls to one another or singing. The soft breeze that brushed against me felt nice and i started to relax.

I saw Tomoe come out later with Kotetsu and seem to be cleaning some of the sheet's. He really had stepped up after the welcome we got when we first arrived. Before we even knew it, he had did the laundry, the dishes, and even kept the shrine in top shape. He wasn't as bad as he appeared to be, but i knew that deep down he'd still rather have Mikage here then Nanami and I.

i thought as i smiled some more before i was interrupted by a scream.

"Nēchan!"

I could tell it was with excitement rather than fear and i turned my head towards the shrine and see Nanami waving me over.

"Nēchan! Nēchan! Guess what!?"

"What is it Nami?"

I walked closer to her and she seemed to have thrown on her school clothes and was ready to run out the door.

"Hurry up and get ready for school Nēchan! Kurama transferred to our school! I can't believe it!" she said with glee as she threw on her school jacket and went inside to grab her bag.

"Crud! I forgot about school! If the first day back too!" i quickly bolt inside towards my room and hurry up and get changed. I slide on my black stockings and grab my school bag and my bag with my work clothes in it as well. I look at myself in the small mirror on my dresser next to the small plush fox and do a quick loose braid and tie it off at the end.

I was fairly warm so i didn't need to bring my school jacket with me, I ran to the kitchen quickly and grabbed Nanami's lunch and met her at the door.

"Nami, you almost forgot your lunch" i said as i handed it to her. She smiled and put it in her bag and was jumping up and down with excitement.

"But aren't you excited to have Kurama in possibly your class?! I can't wait!"

"Kurama? That hell's angel pop star?"

I asks as i open my bag to make sure i had everything i needed including my work uniform.

"Where are the two of you going?" before i can even see him i'm suddenly laying on my back on the floor and have a fox tail waving in my face. He wasn't light and wasn't appearing to restrain himself from putting his whole body weight on me either.

"They said Kurama is a student at our school! We have to go Tomoe!" Nanami said still jumping up and down. I move his tail out of my face and he looked over his shoulder, holding his fan in front of his face.

"Is that so?"

"I rather not destroy my attendance record and actually get good grades" i said trying to get him off but he wasn't budging.

"The hell is he?"

He asks as he still looks at me and i could see the smirk upon his lips of me struggling to get him off me.

"He's a famous pop superstar singer, who's been known as a fallen angel from hell. He's the idol for every school girl around making them all squeal with delight by the mass" i said as i finally gave and layed down with my arms cross giving up on trying to get him off me.

"Yeah! Now he's a student at our high school! It's okay if we go right? I mean even if we stay here it's not like there will be any worshiper's coming by" she said as she was still in a fangirl lovesick daze from the news of Kurama.

"Nanami what did i tell you"

"Oh come on Nēchan! Let's go beside's you also have work tonight too don't you?"

"Don't remind me" i said as i face palm my face.

'I need to grab my work uniform too!'

"You have a job?" Tomoe's voice rang through and i felt weight being lifted off of me.

"Yeah Nēchan has a job she's been working there for almost two years"

I look up and see he is holding out his hand to me. I take it and he helps me to my feet, quickly i run back to my room and grab my work uniform and fold it nicely and put it in my school bag.

As i turned to leave i ran into the door and hit my forehead pretty hard in doing so. I touch my forehead lightly and pulled it away as i felt it sting.

"Ow!"

Looking at my finger i saw that i scuffed it pretty bad that it was lightly bleeding. I kept walking out and was going to ask Tomoe where the first aid kit was, only to meet with my sister looking very dreaded wearing a purple cat ear hood over her head with a small white flower.

"What the?"

"I'm allowing you both go to school and work on this condition, There will be other Yokai after you and those marks on your forehead's show's that you're a Land god and Flora god. If you go out without protection, you're only inviting them to eat you."

Tomoe turned and faced me and held up another one that was pink with a white bow on it. He had a smile on his face.

"I have one for you as well"

"Well the hood can wait, i need a first aide kit right now"

I said as i brushed my bangs up from my forehead, Tomoe walks over and see's the injury i had gotten.

"How did this happen?"

"Nami reminded me that i work tonight and i went to get my work uniform, but when i turned to leave i ran into the door and scuffed my forehead."

"Hopeless"

"Either give me a band aide or point me in the direction of one" i said a little irritated.

He went towards the kitchen and came back and started to clean my scuff and put a band aide on it. He smiled but it wasn't the 'I'm please we took care of that' it was more of a 'Ha, enjoy your day'

"What did you put on my forehead?"

"A band aide of course"

I leaned over and looked at Nanami who she smirked and started to giggle a little

"What's on my forehead Nami"

"You got a big hello kitty band aid on your forehead" she giggled some more and was trying hard to not be loud about it.

I turn back to Tomoe.

"You think you're really funny don't you" i said a bit irritated.

"Well, it was either a bandaid or you join your sister in wearing a hood"

"Good point"

"Hey!"

"Let's go Nami, or else we're gonna be late" i said as i grabbed her hand and took off towards school.

As we got closer to the school, we could see other students and classmates looking at both of us, more so towards Nanami then myself. I look back at my little sister and see her skin pale as we get closer and closer to school.

I decided to take most of the attention of her and get it focused on me so she can at least try to enjoy school.

"Nami, once we get to school follow me"

She didn't seem to respond but followed me anyways as we enter the school gates. Once inside we went to the Nurse office and got a bandaid and after that went to the girls bathroom.

"Okay nami, give me the hat"

"But what about-"

"Don't worry about it" i said as i took the hat off and moved her bangs and placed a band aid on her forehead, i gave her my best smile i could and tied the hood onto my head.

Nami hugged me and looked like she might cry.

"Nēchan thank you!" she said with a big smile.

I was willing to put myself in the spot then have her get teased and bullied for it. Left the bathroom and I looked at myself in the mirror.

I decided to change how the hat was tied from under my chin to under my hair behind my neck. Once finished, it didn't look to bad and more like it was a beanie with kitty ears, but it also didn't make me look childish.

I sigh and felt the heavy weight in my chest get heavier as i walk out of the girls bathroom and back towards class. I could feel all eyes on me, i walked to my seat and as i sat down i could feel the class jerk come up to me.

"Wow! You haven't been to school in forever and you come back wearing that thing! Oh man this is hilarious!"

"Shut up Isobe, all you do is tease me because you're bored" i said as i brought a book out of my school bag and open it to the chapter i was last on.

I did the best that i could to ignore him and any other bullying comments that were floating around, I didn't know what i could do to stop them but all i could do was to keep it away from Nanami. Looking over at my little sister she sat at her seat and was talking to a couple classmate who asked her about the band aid. Only to tell them she ran into a door and scuffed her forehead.

'I'm glad i can give her a good school life at least, now that we don't have to worry about the home situation.'

"I got to get a picture of this!" Isobe said as he pulled out his phone ready to snap a photo of me in this ridiculous hood.

Music suddenly started to play and as our classroom door open and stage smoke started to flood in, it became really bright for a moment and black feather's had fluttered in the classroom. All the girls gasp and stood up from their seats awaiting the popstar to enter.

As the smoke cleared and feathers seem to have clutter my desk which i brushed off the desk and looked at the pop star that was entering our classroom. I did enjoy his music but i wasn't crazy in love fangirling over him like my sister or the other girls.

As the stage smoke cleared all the girls in the class squeal with delight as he looked over towards the group that was standing around me.

"No way! I just gazed into Kurama's eyes!"

"Whatever! he was looking at me!"

"Oh Kurama!" i heard my sister sigh with delight.

I still had the book in my hand as he started to walk towards where i was and stopped in front of me.

"Excuse me, Hat head"

He slammed his foot on the chair and didn't touch me but jolted it enough that the book I had in my hands fell to the ground.

"You happen to be in my seat, Now move it"

I could hear the wind breeze by and the silence rolls in, then came the whispers.

"Who is that girl?"

"She's the one with Daddy issues with her sister"

"Do we know her? And does she even go here?"

"What's her name"

I close my eyes, grab my book off the floor and ran out of the classroom

"Nēchan!"

I ignore the calls of my sister as I slam the door open and took off, I ran to the girls bathroom down the hall and was thankful that it was empty. I could feel the sting in my eyes as tears started to swell up.

It didn't matter where I was, I could always feel the negativity towards me radiate. I always did my best to be the strong big sister for Nanami and protect her, but when it came to myself i was utterly defenseless.

I sat in a stall for a moment catching my breath before letting the tears slide down my face, how could I even think that a pop star could actually be nice and want to try and be normal for once. I should have known better that they're all just jerks who get paid to sing and look pretty.

I walk out of the stall and take a deep breath in and exhale out and look at myself in the mirror and i could feel the tears crawling back.

"Nadeshiko?"

I freeze in my spot as i hear his voice in the empty bathroom.

"Have you been bullied by mean spirited humans?"

I wipe the tears away before turning around to facing him

"What are you doing here Tomoe?"

I ask attempting to be strong.

"I was worried so i came to see you"

I felt the tears sitting in the corner of my eyes and was wary about his words.

'Worried.. Why do i find that hard to believe?' i thought to myself as i turned and face the mirror again and gazed at my face that was reflecting me. I looked like a mess, and i didn't like anyone seeing me when i get like this.

"Kurama just said something that got under my skin.. Along with my classmates as well.. All because of the stupid hood and band aid i'm wearing."

"You didn't have to-"

"You don't understand what our life is like at school so i chose to wear the hood"

"If you both had your chance to see this Kurama, Then you should have no more business at school. This is good news, we can _leave_ now"

I was shaking with how upset I was and the tears didn't hold back as the slide down my cheek. I can feel the smile on his lips like their being pressed against my back, he know's that i'm crying and i know he was lying when he said he was worried about me. Yet i still tried to believe in his words when he said he was worried.

"I know you're aware that i'm crying, and yet you still smile like it's nothing"

I turned to face him as a big tear slides down my cheek and i can see his facial expression, he was smiling and i knew he didn't care at all.

"You lied to me Tomoe, and you don't feel worried about me at all. I'm just some cheap entertainment" i said as i turned my body and started to walk out with my head down. I didn't see that his face had fallen of that sick smile as i walked passed him and entered the hall way wiping away my tears.

"Did you go to the bathroom and have a good cry? How adorable!" i turned and see Kurama leaning against the wall outside the bathroom.

He brought his hands up and started to play with his hair almost a bit pretty boy like which i found to be irritating.

"Nadeshiko, i'm sorry"

"I wasn't crying and even if i was it's not like you really care" i said as i turned around and was gonna march back to class.

"My fault, i was just angry."

I stopped in my tracks as he went on with his apology.

"Everyday, people at school stare at me, watching me nonstop and i ended up taking my frustrations out on you. I was wrong, so try to relax. That last thing you have to worry about is if i might _hate_ you or anything"

'Ugh! If that's the case then!'

I turned to face him and straightforwardly without much emotion behind it since i was already becoming tired of today.

"I can't blame you for taking your frustrations out on me, because i was one of the people staring at you. But don't worry i won't look at you again" i said as i continue to head back to class. Ignoring the calls from behind me.

I slide open the door to class and took the only other empty seat by the window and got my school textbook out and notebook and had waited for class to start.

'So that's what the real Kurama is like and to think i even hurried over with Nami to come see him, then to think that fox might have been a decent person for a moment only to be wrong again. Nadeshiko you're such an idiot!' i thought and started to doodle on my school paper.

* * *

 **+Tomoe's POV+**

I was standing in a tree outside Nadeshiko's and Nanami's classroom, Nadeshiko was looking up at the board but seemed to have been doodling on the corner of her pages and her mind appeared to be else where.

"Poor Lady Nadeshiko, she's very upset"

"Why did Master Tomoe have to bully her?"

"Now she is practically overcome with grief and sorrow"

"Hold on i did not bully her, Although"

The memory of seeing Nadeshiko's face with tears sliding down her cheek came to mind and i felt a twinge in my gut. Guilt

" _I'm just cheap entertainment"_

"the one who made her cry.. Was me"

I continue to watch Nadeshiko as her day went on, School work was perfectly fine for her and things seem to be okay with her studies. But the problem was..

"Hey! Older daddy issues Momozono! What kind of poor man's lunch did you bring today!"

A babbling blond idiot asked near Nadeshiko who seemed irritated.

Her social defence. I stayed in the tree watching and thinking of something to do for her to make her feel better and as an apology from me. I remember that Nadeshiko made Nanami lunch but didn't make one for herself.

I quickly went off to do what i can to make my mistress happy.

* * *

 **+Nadeshiko's POV+**

"It's none of your business isobe! I'm buying lunch today!"

"Really? I didn't think you had enough money for lunch"

I could see the worry on my little sister's face, i waved at her and smiled

"Of course i do!" i started to feel around in my pocket for the leftover change from buying dinner the other night but didn't feel anything in my pocket.

'Oh no did we use all my paycheck to get groceries, oh wait, i feel it now' i pulled out the money in my pocket and notice that this wasn't my money at all.

"No way! What the hell! Where did you get so much money you freak!"

I continue to stare at the bills in my hands.

'This isn't mine, Where did this come from? I didn't have this on me.'

I thought as i started to panic.

"Oh no, i'm missing some money from my wallet."

'..No' i thought as i felt my body seize up.

"Well i guess it's not that big of a deal"

"Listen up everyone, Kurama is missing some money!" spoke up a fangirl who was standing beside his desk.

One of his other fangirls looked around and eyes landed on me with the bills in my hand.

"Nadeshiko, where did you get that from?"

I felt a small jolt as i realize what he was doing. More whispers were floating around and i was in the sea of it all.

"I bet its the _same amount_ he's missing"

"What a _coincidence_ "

"She probably _stole_ it right out of Kurama's wallet"

'It's not true!'

"It's not like she has any money of her _own_ anyways"

"You know what hold on, I apologize, i forgot i gave Nadeshiko that money earlier. She said she barely had enough money to buy lunch today."

Kurama said as he stood up and was smiling at me, i found it sickening. My little sister was a big fan of this jerk! This bully all for attention! I can see my sister staring at me with worry and stood up from her desk but froze, even she didn't know what she could do.

'Stop it' i thought as my mouth couldn't open like i wanted to.

"Go on, tell the truth" he said as he brought his hand up and played a little with his hair

'It's not true, it's not true!' i felt tears starting to form again in my eyes and knew that everyone was going to see that i was defenseless against them.

The classroom doors open and a slight foggy mist had rolled in the classroom, the atmosphere around me that was once choking me had now changed to be more relaxing and calming.

I turn towards the door and see Tomoe with a bunch of girls who are dressed with their head's down. Tomoe was dressed nicely as well and had hidden his fox ears and tail. He turned his attention to me and smiled.

"I apologize, the preparations took longer than expected, Lady Nadeshiko"

I turn around to face him fully and was shocked to see him appear like this in my class. He opened his fan and motion his arm out for the girls who came in and placed a mat on the floor and several trays of food down.

"On this, your joyus first day back at school. I use every skill i possessed to prepare this for you, May i present to you, Your meal" he said with a smile.

One of the maiden walked by and gently grabbed my hand and pulled me over to have a seat on the mat. Tomoe sat near me as well and spoke to the class. I listened as i looked at all the food before me, it was amazing and looked delicious.

"Now then, if i may have everyone's attention. Lady Nadeshiko is my cherishes Lady and mistress, if any of you are rude or disrespectful to her you'll be answering to me. Master Kurama, those bills you reportedly lost somewhere, they appear to be on the floor by your feet but what say you? To all of you her classmates, i humble ask you this, please look after and take care of Lady Nadeshiko."

I turned my head back to Tomoe and could almost cry with how nice he was being and i felt something bubble inside.

"Tomoe.."

'He cares for me, he might be just the only one besides Nanami' i thought as i looked at him. He sharply turned his head back to me and looked a bit uncomfortable with the whole thing and said

"Hurry up and eat"

I started to eat and Nanami ran over with her box lunch and sat with me and started to eat as well. She helped me finish off what i couldn't and i felt a lot better. Tomoe and the maiden's with him cleared away the trays and the mat and were on their way back home. The rest of the school day went by smoothly, everyone was just talking about the handsome man that brought lunch to some girl in class 2-2.

During a break in class i decided i wasn't ready to go to work tonight for after all the excitement that went on at school. I called in and told them i'd be in tomorrow, thankfully my manager was really nice and let me have the day off and had someone else cover my shift.

Nanami ran up to me after class and hugged me tightly, she apologize for sitting down and not doing anything when Isobe or Kurama were being jerks to me.

"Its okay Nami, lets just go home" i said with a smile as we grabbed our school bags and started to walk towards the gates.

"I can't believe that Kurama did that to you, he's such a jerk" Nanami was not happy about what i told her of him.

"Nami, it's done and over with, besides if you still fangirl over him then it's okay, really, i just don't like him at all and now his music is something i never want to listen to again." i said as we were close enough to home i took off the cat hood and shook my head.

I undid my braid and finger comb through it and let my hair be in slight big waves. I sigh, it was really exhausting day of school and all i wanted to do was do my homework, practice my ability of divine power i have, read a book and have some tea.

Upon arriving at the shrine and sliding open the door Tomoe, Kotetsu and Onikiri stood waiting for us to come home.

"Welcome Home Lady Nadeshiko, Lady Nanami"

"Glad to be home."

I smile as i stared at Tomoe, he may be a jerk but he did make me feel better after the events at school. I hand the hat hood over to him and head towards the kitchen to get a jump start on dinner, upon arriving at the kitchen door i notice that something was already cooking. I took a peek inside and saw that dinner was already underway, i step in cautiously as i could smell meat and potato stew cooking. Rice was also in the process and i saw some smoked fish in the process of being finished.

"I went ahead and got started on dinner and i'll be making you and Nanami lunches for school tonight as well. Is there anything you would like this evening before i serve dinner?" I knew he was right behind me but all i could do was stare at the full pantry, the food in front of me being made and felt like another weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

"Nadeshiko?"

"Thank you"

"Whatever for?"

I turned and faced him with a big smile, i felt like i really was cared for and that he also cared for my sister as well.

"For being there today, Thank you. It really meant a lot that you did that for me, you may not understand that from your perspective but please know i greatly appreciated what you did" i said as i looked back at dinner.

"Do you need help with dinner?"

"No, and i thought you had work tonight?"

"Oh I called in for that. After all the excitement today, i really just want to do homework,read and have some tea or even a bath" i said as i pulled my scrunchie out and put my hair in a ponytail.

"There is a clean yukata in your room it's hanging on the door, it should still be warm and i left one for Nanami as well. Go relax and i'll have dinner ready soon."

He shooed me out of the kitchen and shut the door behind me, i had a big smile on my face my cheeks were hurting.

'He's a really nice man after all' i thought as i headed to my room.

As i opened the door, i saw the Yukata hanging. It was light purple with a cherry blossom flower design that had mist of a white pink from the bottom up and had a golden obi wrap. I got dressed and it was still warm, fresh from a dryer warmth and it helped me unwind for the evening. I met with Nami in her room and we did our homework together until we heard Tomoe at the door with our dinner.

* * *

 **+Next morning, Nanami's POV+**

I woke up with Onikiri bringing me breakfast that Nēchan had made and was told to get dressed for school once finished with my meal.

I looked at the tray set before me on my little table in my room and smile. Nadeshiko had been working hard but seemed to have relaxed more after getting Tomoe back to the shrine and helping her around the place. She said he'd become her familiar but didn't go into any great details of how it that happened. Made me think it was tedious to do, so i didn't push it any further.

Sitting in my room and eating i saw movement from outside, Looking over I saw Nēchan talking with Tomoe and pointing around the grounds and they seemed to coming up with a plan to may get the area cleaned up or how to bring in some plants.

Nēchan also took charge over taking care of me, feeding me, helping me with my homework, and making sure i had clothes for the following day or weekend that were clean. I smile, she was the best big sister i could ever ask for.

I turn back to my breakfast and frown a little as i thought about everything she's done for me and i just stood and sat by while she put herself in the crosshairs of bullies at school and didn't have a social life outside of school because of work.

I'd decided i needed to step up and take care of myself, I finished my meal and took the tray to the kitchen, rinsed of the dirty dishes, and headed back to my room and got dressed for school.

Nēchan was walking out of her room by the time i did and was also dressed for school and her long hair in a ponytail. She smiled at me as i saw a extra bag in her hand.

"Ready Nami? I do have work tonight but it's a short shift so i won't be gone too long tonight."

"Yeah, i'm ready and i'll have dinner ready for you when you get home." i said with a smile, she seemed surprised but smiled and nodded her head towards me. We got to the door and slid on our shoes before marching out to school.

"We're heading out! See you later!"

"Nadeshiko, Nanami, you're both forgetting somethings"

I stop and turn and see Nadeshiko grabbing two bento boxes from Tomoe's hands and he holds up two cat ear hoods, one is pink with a flower that was purple and another one that was light purple with what appears to be small hydrangeas on it that were blue.

"The two three tiered lunch that I, Tomoe made especially for the two of you. Along with the cat hood's decorated with the seasonal flower by your's truly"

We both stare at the items before turning the cat hood's down and taking the lunches, i push the cat hood's back in his as spoke for myself and Nēchan.

"We'll pass on the cat hood's, i think we'll both be perfectly fine without them" Nēchan didn't seem to argue and her band aide on her forehead the day before was gone and her scuff was looking better already.

"I think not, walking around without that hood on is as good as going into battle completely nude. Try and not to say such things until you're both able to defend yourselves" Tomoe went on but Nēchan and I were deciding between taking the whole tiered box lunch or just one.

"You know i think that one tiered is enough for me! Nēchan let's go! Bye guys!"

I took off running with lunch in hand and Nēchan was right behind me.

As we got closer into town and on our normal path to school, Nadeshiko opened her school bag and put her uniform inside and then her lunch as well.

"I can't believe we got away with wearing those dumb hoods"

"Me neither, but i'm glad that Tomoe made lunches for us. After yesterday i was so tired i forgot. I'm sorry Nami."

"Nēchan don't worry about it, besides you do your best everyday to take care of me. It's my turn now"

"Oh Nami, I take care of you because i love you and want you to-"

"Hey Nadeshiko! Nanami!"

We both stop and turn around and see a couple girls from our class, the three of them walks up saying good morning and seemed to be awfully nice.

'Wow! Girls from our class maybe they want to be friends!'

"Hey how are you?"

"Good! Is Tomoe by chance coming to school today?"

"Yeah, if so can you introduce us to him? That would be so cool!"

An arm extended over me, Nadeshiko spoke up.

"You see we actually brought our lunches with us today, so he won't be coming today"

The three girls huffed at the comment and turned around walking away from us mumbling to themselves that it sucked and what loser's we were.

'Jerks'

A sound of a car horn honked and pulled up really close to us that it almost hit Nadeshiko and Me but she had gently pushed me aside to prevent us getting hit. Music was blaring in the car, it sounded familiar and when the car door opened it roared loudly in our ears.

We see Kurama step out of the car and tilt his sunglasses down and smile at us.

"No hat today Nadeshiko? I like you this way, you're cute"

I see Nadeshiko's shoulder stiff up, i turn back to Kurama. He made her cry yesterday, he may be a famous pop star but he didn't have to mistreat her and then put her in such a awful spot about lunch either.

"Come on, ill give you a ride to school"

We were soon surrounded by other girls at our school bringing out their phones to take pictures and squealing, some were waving to get his attention.

"No thank you, I'm walking with my sister to school."

"Why not? Are you being shy?"

He said in a teasing voice towards my sister, i had enough of him and felt the same nausea feeling Nēchan had told me about when she had talked with him in the hall the other day after coming out of the bathroom.

"Or are you intimidated by my popularity"

I had walked over to him and grabbed him by his collar and attempted to look bigger then i was and felt my scowl grow on my face as i spoke to him.

"If you really want to know it's because we both hate you"

The squeals came to a halt, it became more of the horde of girls getting upset that we told him we hated him and told us to leave.

"Nami, let's go"

I let go of his shirt and turn to sis who had brushed her bangs away from her eyes and to the side and waited til i was beside her as we walked away. Still hearing the complaints of the girls saying how rude we are and so on.

Neither one of us notice that a some eyes in the crowed was staring at us coldy as we continue to walk away.

* * *

 **+Tomoe's POV+**

"Oh those two girls, all they had to do was wear the hood's like they're told. Now I'm forced to watch over the two of them the entire day. I can't make preparation for dinner now"

Lounging in a tree with red oil paper umbrella shading Tomoe over his head and Kotetsu on a branch beside him and pour sake in a cup for him.

"Sweet fish with a sprinkle of salt sounds good." Kotetsu spoke up.

"Cooking food and guarding two girls are these the duties of a familiar?"

Looking through the window a note was passed towards Nadeshiko who was studying what was going on in her class and had opened it while writing her notes. As she read it she appeared to deflate a little, shook her head and placed the note in her pocket and continue her lesson in class.

"How tragically dull."

Taking a sip of the sake i thought quietly to myself.

'At times i feel a fierce longing, i miss my old life and its spine tingling thrills.'

I had continue to watch Nadeshiko as she studied and didn't realize that i had fallen soundly asleep.

"Master Tomoe? Master Tomoe, Lady Nadeshiko appears to be going somewhere." Kotetsu attempted to wake the fox and pat his arm till he awoke.

* * *

 **+Nadeshiko's POV+**

I climbed the stairs to get to the roof, i held the note in my hand and just sighed at how really cliche it was. I get to the door and open it and see Kurama standing on the other side of the roof looking over the view.

'He really goes all out for cliche doesn't he' shut the door behind me and walk out a bit towards him but kept my distance.

"You're into classic moves aren't you? What do you want"

"First of all, i want to ask you a question. All I have to do it meet their gaze-" he was looking right at me but i just stood there trying to understand what he's asking of me.

"And every girl blushes and looks at her feet. But for some reason you and your sister alone claim to hate me why is that?"

I felt stunned for a moment, he really was asking me why after what he did to me just yesterday?

"I did speak up for you when you were being accused yesterday and i even apologized. I guess i just don't understand at all what you're so unhappy about." he made a pose and ran his hand through his hair in his little speech. Which only drove the bug of irritation up my spine.

'He's a moron!'

"If you wanted, i wouldn't be opposed to you becoming mine, which for you would be fairly lucky."

'Fairly lucky? His?!'

I couldn't handle this anymore, he just blew over what happened yesterday without understand and insulted me.

"How dumb are you?"

"Yes, How dumb." those words came out of his mouth and then realized what i had said. I felt like i had a voice and i wasn't going to stop. He ran over to me and stopped before yelling.

"I'm not dumb!"

"You just skimmed over that you called me names, made me upset, and only spoke up to put on a show about yourself for me to make me look like a poor little girl! And then you tell me you don't understand! And then you said it would be fairly lucky for me to be your girlfriend, that is insulting you'd just pity date me for show. Find someone who would want to be friends with you and much less date you as well. Keep up that pretentious act! I'm leaving and i'm done with you!"

I turned around and started to walk towards the door to the roof as i felt all this built up of adrenaline in my chest, i felt light as a feather and it felt nice. I made it to the door and started to close it, heading back to my class.

'Maybe i'll read a book to calm my nerves and mind' i thought to myself as the door clicked shut behind me.

* * *

 **+Kurama's POV+**

'You underestimate what i really want.'

Wing's slowly burst from my back and spread out, showing their luscious black feathers.

'Flora god.' I can see the glowing mark on Nadeshiko's forehead as she walks away and is about the shut the door.

'All i need is to make you mine, and then."

Suddenly i felt frozen as i watch the door to the rooftop close behind Nadeshiko.

'What's this? A chill down my spine?"

A sudden force was hit in my back and I fell down on the ground and i hit my face rough against the floor. The clanking of my pendant chimed as it hit the made contact with the ground. Sitting up and looking behind me i see a silver haired fox standing behind me with a smile on his face.

"I've found you, you dirty yokai"

* * *

 **+Tomoe's POV+**

"Who the hell are you?!" Kurama spoke as he stared back at me.

"You must had sharp eyes to set your sights on her. Especially so fast.

"You must be her Familiar!" he swung around with his arm to strike me, jumping back i pulled out my oil paper umbrella and made it bigger. It floated below me upside down as i stood on it looking down at the Yokai blow me.

"I am, and you are?"

"A Crow Tengu of Mount Kurama, I descended sixteen years ago. Sadly now that you have seen my true identity. You must die!"

The wind had picked up around him, he swung his left arm in my direction, i didn't notice that something was actually coming in my direction i had barely moved and my umbrella had a new slit in it and i felt the force of the wind hit me.

'A blade of air?'

"Did you like that, fox? Your yokai powers seem more than a little proficient. After I become a flora god. I would not be opposed to bringing you on as my familiar if you asked nicely. I am certain you would prefer me over that little girl, would you not?" Kurama smiled wickedly as he looked at me.

Honestly this crow is a fool and is very humorous.

"You believe you can become a flora god?" i ask with my amusement showing a little.

"Of course i can. All i have to do is take one bite of that girls heart and If i can't get her i'll go after her sister."

"This is fun, Look behind you"

I held a few of my leaves in my hand and had jumped off my umbrella and had the crow tengu in a lock as i held a leaf over his head.

"When i think of how bastards like you will be coming for Nadeshiko, I honestly could not be happier that she is the flora god"

"What?"

I placed a leaf over his head and smiled as i leapt away and watch his body convulsed and spasms before a cloud of smoke consumed him and cleared away to show he had become an ostrich.

I landed in front of him showing my smile as i went on.

"Did you know Ostrich meat is low in calories and full of iron and other minerals? How lucky for you. Right? You wanted to be a land god"

He squacked and i could see the scared look on his face.

"After I feed you to Nadeshiko and Nanami, you will become part of their flesh. Which i find so romantic. Believe you me, i will bring all my skills to bear to make you a land god" i held up my hand as my fox fire roared to life in my hand.

He squaked loudly that became more of a scream and turned around running towards the door, he opened it using his beak and ran down the stairs.

"How exciting, we shall have roasted ostrich for dinner tonight."

* * *

 **+Kurama's POV+**

I was running through the school halls and ignore that it was break time for all classes, so every student could see me as a bird running through the halls.

"Is that an ostrich?"

"Where did it come from?"

'A familiar?! How is any part of what just happened the work of a familiar? Help! Someone stop that fox! Save me flora god!" i only squaked as i saw the blue fox fire coming in my direction.

* * *

 **+Nadeshiko's pov+**

Sitting at my desk i was reading my favorite book "Tiger's curse by Colleen Houck" the book itself made my heart flutter as i read each word. It was like beauty and the beast, far off places, magic spells, fighting and a prince in disguise. I was near the end of the book as i read.

 _'I wept openly now. "I'm sorry, Ren, but i won't do that to you. I can't. Because . . . I love you too."_

 _I kissed him quickly one last time. Then, I gathered up my skirts and ran back in the restaurant.'_

I placed my bookmark in the spot i left off on, not ready to finish it, but still needed a moment to let my own heart settle as i think about the story and the relationship that was starting to grow between the two characters.

Truly an amazing book, i wish my life was just as exciting and heart racing" i thought as i held the book close to me and closed my eyes letting the literature words sink in my mind and body.

"I just heard there's an ostrich being chased around by a ball of fire"

My relaxing and heart throbbing moment just broke on me, looking over at the windows out towards the hall i indeed saw and ostreich being chased by said ball of fire.

I raced over and was next to Nanami as we both watch the bird run into the dead end and get up and avoid the ball of fire as much as possible as it started to run back the way it came.

"Its Tomoe's fox fire Nēchan!"

"I could only imagine"

Nanami looked down the hall and saw a fellow classmate carrying a large stack of papers in her arms not noticing the Ostrich running in her direction.

"Oh no! Watch out!" Nanami jumped out and tackled the girl out of the way and i too jumped out in front of Nanami to keep her safe from the ostrich which ended up running into me and we both crashed to the floor. My book fell beside me and paper's were scattered everywhere and fluttering through the air.

"Hey! talk to me, are you okay?"

I could hear Nanami ask the girl she had saved. I was trying to get my own bearings as my head was throbbing and so was my wrist, i tried to sit up but felt a slight weight on my chest and stomach and as i opened my eyes and sat up feeling the headache creep up the back of my head i saw that i ostrich head was laying right on my breast and laying partially on my torso.

"Nēchan you okay?"

"Yeah, just a really bad headache and my wrist hurts but other then that i'm fine."

"Hey, i know that pendant"

Looking down i saw Kurama's pendant around the Ostrich's neck.

"TOMOE!" i yelled at the top of my lungs the tree's outside shook and the birds flew away.

Nanami helped me up and started to get the other student who was knocked out. I look down at what appears to be Kurama and sigh before lifting his head, he slowly came to and looked at me surprised and seem to have buried his head more in my torso as if to hide.

"Come on Kurama follow me to the nurse's office please" i said softly to him, understandably he stood up and walked beside me like a lost and scared puppy I carried my book as we walked down the hall. I could feel the weird looks i was getting have a ostrich follow me into the nurse's room.

Once inside Nanami helped the girl into a bed and got her tucked in as i pointed to a spot for Kurama to sit in as we await for the fox to show up. Nanami found some bandages and got my wrist wrapped and splinted for me for support.

Tomoe made his entrance and stood by why i was finished getting bandaged up.

"You're both lucky i was the only one who did get hurt and its just a minor injury, so maybe it turned out alright. But-" i turn my attention and glare at the two boys before me.

"You both have some nerve going on a rampage at school like that!" i said looking very stern at both of them. Tomoe looked hurt and tried to give me his best big eyes and sorry expression before speaking up.

"I was merely trying to protect you"

Holding up my wrist to him to show the proof of what he attempted to do was a fail.

"Well clearly you didn't do a great job of it, but what does that have to do with Kurama being a Ostrich?"

I said without moving my gaze and pointing at the bird in the room. Tomoe became his normal self and explained.

"Well to begin with, he is not human. He is a yokai called a Crow Tengu"

"What?"

"What!"

Nanami ran over to Kurama and wrapped her hands around his now long thin neck and started to shake him.

"I thought you were supposed to be some kind of fallen angel from hell you big jerk!"

Kurama started to turn blue and look dizzy as he was being shaken, I ended up tossing my book at Nami to get her to stop.

"Enough Nanami, Anyway, I want you to turn him back the way he was Tomoe"

Again he brought upon his sad expression and seem to trying to sparkle a little.

"But what shall we have for dinner then?"

Not being in the greatest mood i was i snapped.

"Turn him back!" i grabbed my book at threw it at him, he only got snarky and caught it as he looked at me with those deep violet eyes.

Nanami got on the floor and looked at Kurama and spoke up.

"Listen Kurama, We can help you out this time, so no more trouble for me and my sister at school alright, and no making our life difficult. You'll have to promise us both that."

Kurama nodded with his bird head to my sister before walking over to me and nodding his head as well.

I smiled and patted him gently on the head.

"Thank you"

Tomoe grunted before lifting the spell off of Kurama, he appeared in a flash of smoke as his normal self wings and all.

"I thought i was dead for sure"

I smiled but notice that Kurama had a injury on his face.

"Hold on a sec Kurama"

"What do you want? You got a problem that i'm a crow tengu?"

Ignoring his irritating remake i pointed out his injury.

"Your face, you got hurt." i went to the draw where the cleaning kit and bandages are and sat in front of Kurama.

"We need to get that clean or it will become infected and scar."

"Leave it"

Clapping my hands on his cheek without hitting his injured one i look at him with the same stern expression i gave Tomoe.

"Quite acting stupid, you know that popstars can't have scars on their faces? I may not like you very much, my sister and a ton of other girls out there do for some reason. At the very least, you can look like you take care of yourself" I soften my face and give him a smile.

"Beside's you don't want to let any of your fan's down do you?" i smile as he looked away and let me clean his face.

"Right."

Tomoe stood by and gave Nanami my book before he snapped.

"Hold it. This Tengu deserves his every injury, yet he is getting lovingly treated while i am the one at whom you yell at?"

Turning my attention back to the fox my irritation with him is shown on my face.

"Stop complaining; you don't have any injuries that i can see!"

"Because I am very skilled; you cannot get angry at me for that."

"More importantly what are you doing at school in the first place"

Nanami and Kurama watched and Tomoe and i went back and forth at each other not noticing a blue butterfly that flutters towards the tree outside the window of the nurse's office.

* * *

 **+Mikage's POV+**

I appear in the tree and watch the small group and the two girls i had selected.

"Miss Nadeshiko. Miss Nanami Nice, you started being good god's already"

I smile as Nadeshiko and Tomoe banter at each other.

"Starting tomorrow, you're wearing that hood!" Tomoe snapped at the girls

"Starting tomorrow, no we're not!" Nanami and Nadeshiko said in sync.


End file.
